Once Upon A Miraculous Ship
by Nadia Miraculous
Summary: Marinette always thought she was in love with Adrien... Will a certain cat make her question all her feelings?


**Chapter 1: I'm In Love With Adrien… Right?**

Marinette has always had a crush on Adrien, since the tenth grade to be exact. It was over two years ago when she first fell for the perfect blonde in the rain. She always thought of that as her favorite memory, the boy of her dreams smiling at her while holding an umbrella and begging her to believe that the "Gum Incident" was all a big misunderstanding.

And to think, Marinettte hated Adrien when she first met him. She thought he put a chewed up piece of gum on her seat on the first day of school and she was furious, but who could blame her? You would be upset too if the new kid at school decided to pull such a stupid prank on you. But all it took was an apology from the school's golden boy for her to forgive him.

And of course it did help that he was the son of _Gabriel Agreste,_ her absolute FAVORITE fashion designer. Honestly, Marinette had every single one of Gabriel Agreste's magazines. She absolutely _loved_ his work and everyone considered him the best out there.

Marinette's dream was to become a fashion designer. She was really good at it too because of her sense of style and her creativity. She made _all_ her clothes _and_ her room was filled with pins, needles, fabrics ect.

Monday. Even the thought of that word made Marinette sick. She found it absolutely ridiculous that people had to suffer waking up at 6AM to go to school or to work, especially after a weekend, no one sleeps early enough to get enough sleep at night.

She was having the best dream in the world: Adrien proposes to Marinette, they have a grand wedding, he carries her into the sunset and they lived happily ever after.

"Mmmmm, Adrien…" the girl mumbled in her sleep. "I love you."

Marinette was then interrupted by a really high-pitched screech.

"Marinette!"

Marinette lazily opened her eyes wide enough to see a small…flying red blob?

She opened her eyes a little more to find out that it was only her kwami, Tikki.

"Oh my goodness Marinette! You're going to be late for school!" Tikki shouted, trying to pull the girl (who was over 15 times her size) out of bed. As you can probably imagine, she failed.

Marinette's eyes widened as she looked up at the clock.

"IT'S 7AM!HOW DID I LET IT GET SO LATE TIKKI? I'M SO CARELESS AND IRRESPONSIBLE AND…" Marinette was seriously freaking out.

Tikki giggled.

"How about you stop screaming and start getting ready for school?" she laughed.

School was about as exciting as school can get. Same old boring classes. Same old boring teachers. Same old boring assignments. Same old boring homework. Chloe being a brat as always. Adrien being an angle sent from heaven like always.

Marinette was working on her Physics homework when she heard a "THUMP! "

"Hello Purrincess!"

It was Chat Noir. What was he doing here? He did come to visit her from time to time but it was only to check on her after an akuma attack. Isn't that sweet? Anyways, he never showed up when there was no danger, so why was he here.

She turned around to look at him and she was shocked to see that he had bruises all over his face and his lip was bleeding. He looked like he was in severe pain but he was hiding it with his signature Cheshire grin. Although he was quite good at hiding his pain but Marinette knew him too well.

"Oh my god, Chat! What happened to you? If you're hurt you shouldn't be here!" Marinette screeched in shock. She hated seeing her him in so much pain.

"I'm fine princess. There were terrorists nearby and I managed to fight them off before they hurt anyone but you live so close to the attack I had to check if you were alright.

Marinette was shocked. He was bleeding all over and it looked like it hurt a lot when he moved but he still thought about her, a girl he barely knew. Eyes full of tears, Marinette reached out and stroked Chat's face gently.

"Oh Chat…" she whispered under her breath.

She grabbed him and pulled him into her embrace. She started sobbing into his shoulder while gripping his hair with all her might.

"Princess, I'm fine, really. Don't worry." Chat Noir whispered. He was quite amused that the girl in his arms cared so much about him even though she barely knew him. Even though they rarely hung out at school, he considered her as his best friend and he's grown quite attached to her.

"You need to be more careful, Chat. Let's get you cuts cleaned up"

"I'm fine princess, really. Don't worry about me." The cat replied gazing into Marinette's bluebell eyes.

"I can't help it kitty. Sit on my bed and I'll be right back with the first-aid kit." Marinette giggled as she went downstairs to fetch the kit.

Chat Noir smiled to himself. He was in love with Ladybug but that girl always gave him butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't help having _some_ feelings for her. She was just so adorable and he _especially_ loved how she blushed when a guy compliments her or flirts with her or even just gives her a smile.

"I'm back." Marinette smiled as she looked at her partner.

Marinette. Chat looked up and smiled at the girl in front of her. She was perfect. If he wasn't so caught up with ladybug, he would 100% be head-over-heels for this girl.

"Hello purrincess" Chat shot her his classic rebellious grin and she immediately blushed.

'Why am I so nervous?' she thought to herself.

Marinette sat on the cold hardwood floor in front of Chat Noir.

"This might sting a little, chaton. I really don't want to hurt you but if I don't clean these cuts you'll get an infection" Marinette whispered.

Chat smiled.

"I'll be fine, Marinette"

Marinette frowned. Did he say something wrong?

"Are you okay, princess?" Chat asked with worry in his tone.

"Oh! Uhhh… I'm fine, kitty. It's just… I guess I don't really like it when you call me by my name. You kind of got me used to "princess" that's all"

Chat couldn't help but smile.

"Ah!"

"I told you it would sting." Marinette giggled.

Chat gave her a weak smile, proving that he was in serous pain.

"There's no way I'm letting you go home in this state, Chat" Marinette exclaimed, giving him a concerned look. "How about you rest here for a few hours before you leave?"

"Sure thing princess."

Ever since that night, Chat Noir and Marinette have gotten closer. They've become best friends. He went to visit her over 3 times a week and he trusted her more than he trusted anyone else. It's been _months_ since the night she cleaned his cut.

It was Saturday. It was her favorite day of the week. Saturday was a day was a day of laughter, joy, relaxation and good food.

Marinette woke up to the sight of a bouquet of roses on her balcony. She crawled out of bed and opened the sliding door leading to her balcony. There was a note taped to the bouquet and it read:

 ** _Good morning princess!_**

 ** _I hope you had a good night's sleep! I saw these roses at a corner shop and immediately thought of you! They're beautiful and sweet just like you! Can't wait to see you tonight!_**

Marinette blushed. That boy sure loves his exclamation marks.

She thought 'Wait… why do I feel butterflies in my stomach? I'm in love with Adrien… right?'


End file.
